


Decades to Fall

by Wilson66



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Autumn, Beer bong, Best Friends, Boys Being Boys, Brandol Hux is still a jerk, Brandol is a terrible father, Children, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kids, Declarations Of Love, Drinking Games, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling over a pumpkin, Family Fluff, Finn is his robin, Fireworks, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Ghost Hunters, Halloween, Halloween Candy, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Harry Potter References, Haunted Houses, Hayride, Hot Chocolate, Hux dressed as a cat, Imagination, Loss of Parent(s), Manly competition, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poe Dameron thinks he's batman, Pregnancy, Redemption of Brandol Hux??, Rose playing matchmaker, Single Parents, Snoke Being a Dick, Snuggle together, SwoloFic, To Be Continued, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trick or Treating, Young Love, apple picking, corn maze, fall exchange, ghost - Freeform, halloween party, spending time with friends, too much candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilson66/pseuds/Wilson66
Summary: He's not sure when it happened or if he's always felt it.Maybe it was when they were children? Pretending to be brave ghost hunters, racing down the halls of the Hux residence.Or it could have been when she dragged him to that stupid Halloween party in that ridiculous costume?Or when they attended the local fall fair? Which he still counts as their first date.He's not sure when it occurred, he doesn't really care because he knows one thing.Armitage Hux is utterly in love with Rey Kantana!





	1. 1988

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineflying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/gifts).



> This is my Fall Fic exchange for the lovely tiffany (armltagehux)!
> 
> I loved all of your prompts and couldn't decide which I loved the most... SO I decided to give them all a go!
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first Reyux, I hope you like it!
> 
> "Preferences - OKAY WITH ART So for the ships I'd like to see, I'd definitely prefer a rarepair. My favorite right now is Rey/Hux. But I also like Rey/Poe, Hux/Kylo, Hux/Phasma, Hux/Poe. Basically if it includes Rey and/or Hux, I'm happy. "
> 
> And Happy Birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little backstory on young Armitage Hux!
> 
> Moodboard by the always awesome Azuwrite!
> 
> This is my Fall Fic exchange for the lovely tiffany (armltagehux)!
> 
> I loved all of your prompts and couldn't decide which I loved the most... SO I decided to give them all a go!
> 
>  
> 
> This is my first Reyux, I hope you like it!
> 
> "Preferences - OKAY WITH ART So for the ships I'd like to see, I'd definitely prefer a rarepair. My favorite right now is Rey/Hux. But I also like Rey/Poe, Hux/Kylo, Hux/Phasma, Hux/Poe. Basically if it includes Rey and/or Hux, I'm happy. "
> 
> And Happy Birthday!

[](https://ibb.co/fJNzff)

Amber Tiffany gave birth to her baby boy on the 12th of October in 1988, a few weeks shy of her own birthday. Born as embers of autumn began to ignite the world outside, the leaves beginning to turn, the cold weather sapping the leaves of their green and leaving them a shade of red, bright enough to compete with the strands on her son’s head. The absentee father became more obvious as she sits alone in the ward, admiring her newborn son.

Biting her lip, Amber takes in her son's pale complexion like his father, the coppery lashes that flutter over those bright green eyes. The tinge in her chest at the thought of Brandol Hux almost steals her breath away, the man who she had engaged in an illicit affair within the offices of First Order Financials. She wasn't a fool, she knew it had been a fleeting thing, a man of power would never fall for a lowly member of the cleaning staff, but sitting, staring down at her boy, she couldn't help but feel grateful of the gift.

Armitage Hux had started his life in a council flat in the heart of Dagenham, his mother with her kind emerald eyes, honey-coloured hair tied in a bun, worked all hours of the day to provide her child with a happy life. Winters spent wrapped in thick coats to keep the London cold at bay, the threat of snow an excitable notion to the young Armitage as they would decorate the Christmas tree his mother had been given by the neighbour next door. Handmade decorations graced the plastic branches of the tree, protecting the few presents all for Armitage.

Spring was spent splashing around the puddles delivered by the English weather, cuddled together as night closed in, a young Armitage holding on to his mother as the sky above flashed with lightning and boomed with thunder.

Summer was spent outside in the park, riding the bike he had been sent from Santa, never noticing the fact that the paint was slightly chipped and the breaks had a habit of squeaking.

But Armitage’s favourite time had to be Autumn, wrapped in the scarf knitted by his mum, the burst of orange and red made him at ease as the nights drew in. They made toffee apples together, they celebrated his birthday with a treat to the local cafe his mother had picked some shifts up at, a song of happy birthday sang to him by the staff at the end of their busy shift.

Armitage Hux may not have had the most expensive of possessions, his clothes were ill-fitting and mostly second hand, but he was one of the richest children in Dagenham because he had his mum.

But then, like the seasons he was so fond of, Armitage Hux learnt the hard way that life could be a fleeting thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the poor sad backstory of Little boy Hux? Awesome let's begin with the prompts!!
> 
> Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear what you think :)


	2. 1998

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the first prompt for the lovely tiffany (armltagehux)
> 
>  
> 
> *Prompt 4 - Ghost hunting. Anything related to this, but not an AU of a supernatural/ghost show. Like, we're talking literally just wandering a cemetery at night or sitting in a dark old house trying to provoke a ghost. Bonus points if it's in space/canon*
> 
>  
> 
>   
> I didn't get it in space but hope you enjoy!  
> 

[](https://ibb.co/bWbpD0)

The suit feels itchy and tight against his skin, the shirt underneath chafing against the skin of his back as he stands at the far window of his father’s study, watching the leaves begin to fall with the change in weather.

 

He had been in America for a couple of weeks now, his new home far too quiet compared to the one he had grown up in the first decade of his life. The streets of London were a fading memory to the young child as he remembered his first meeting with his father.

 

Holding onto his mother’s hand, his green eyes flickering vigilantly over the beeping and buzzing machines surrounding his mum when the tallest man he had ever met had joined them. To begin with, Armitage had thought him another doctor, come to disrupt his mum with another round of tests, but as he took in the man’s pale complexion, the copper-coloured hair a shade not too different from his own, although peppered with grey, he heard the sharp intake of his mother’s breath as his eyes met the cold, blue eyes of his father. Brandol Hux.

 

They had abandoned London almost immediately after his mother’s funeral, his father needed back at his job across the Atlantic.

 

New son or not.

 

His back stiffens as he hears the steps of his father approach, eyes never leaving the garden of the home Brandol had purchased when he had found out about his offspring, informing Armitage that the city was no place for a child.

 

“I find Fall to be quite a dull season, everything in the process of dying. It all seems so messy,” the abrupt voice of his father sends Armitage’s teeth on edge. Although Brandol had lived the past decade over in America, he had managed to keep the British accent he had perfected at his time studying at Oxford University.

 

“Mother loved Autumn, she said that she got the greatest gift in the world this time of year.”

 

“Fall, boy!” The snap of his father’s voice caused Armitage to jump, his eyes flicking to meet his father’s, not used to the harsh tone. “And what did your mother think was so special about Fall anyway?”

 

“She had me, Sir.” biting the inside of his cheek, he prayed his lower lip wouldn’t tremble under this unfamiliar adult’s gaze, noticing a slight flicker of emotion behind his father’s eyes.

 

“When is your birthday, Boy?” A slight blush crossed Brandol’s cheeks as he asked the question, a mixture of embarrassment and the foreign feeling of guilt hitting him.

 

“Today, Sir.” Eyes meeting, neither knew what to say, a small knock pulling them both out of the tense situation.

 

“Mr Snoke has arrived, Sir.” Maz, the kind housekeeper, smiles kindly at the men, moving out of the way as Armitage watches his father’s retreating form. The woman smiles at him, gesturing for him to follow as Hux tries to stifle the small smile fighting on his lips.

 

Maz Kantana had been the only form of comfort that the young Hux had received since moving in with his father, the elder woman’s personality seemed to clash with the cold feeling of his new home. Her dark skin and wild brown eyes fed the young Hux with an energy he hadn’t felt since his mother's passing.

 

“Brandol, the boy is the spit of you.” His father’s boss watches Armitage when he reaches the top of the stairs, his father straightening his bowtie in the mirror of the entrance hall. Both men dressed in expensive tuxedos, nursing crystal glasses of whisky before they are due at the First Order Financial Charity ball.

 

The young child tenses when he catches a glimpse of Mr Snoke. Taller than his father, Armitage had thought it impossible for someone to be paler than himself, but with skin almost the colour of bone, Mr Snoke proved him wrong.

 

Motioning with his index finger for the younger Hux to move closer, Armitage can’t help the shiver that slides down his spine as he approaches the men, his eyes meeting the cold, dark stare of the man he had been told is his father’s boss.

 

“Shame the girl put your name on the birth certificate, you know, but I suppose you don’t have to worry so much about settling down now, you have a spare after all.” Gulping down more of his drink, Snoke smirked down at the boy, “Remind me to get that list of boarding schools for you tomorrow.”

 

Brandol’s face flushes as he meets the eyes of Armitage’s, quickly averting them, he calls out to Maz, “We are leaving.” They both shrug on their coats to fend off the harsh weather outside. “Keep an eye on the boy.”

 

Biting his lip, Armitage stares after his father, the burn of the tears he refuses to let fall at the knowledge of who that monster was speaking of. He feels the warm hand belonging to Maz on his shoulder, meeting her eyes, she smiles gently, “I think it’s time we celebrated someone's tenth birthday, don’t you?”

 

Armitage had not had many friends back home, shy with an enjoyment to sit alone and read, he had struggled to integrate himself with his peers. That was until he met Rey.

 

The foster daughter of Maz, Rey had been a burst of energy for the grieving boy, with a similar accent to his own, he had found a small comfort from the familiarity. Cinnamon-coloured hair styled in her weird, three-bun style, cheeks sprinkled with freckles and caramel-coloured eyes full of mischief, the two had been inseparable in the few times they had been in each other’s company. It was fast becoming a tradition that when Brandol Hux wasn’t in the house, Rey Kantana was.

 

Racing down the corridors with the promise of freshly baked birthday cake, Armitage can’t help, but laugh as he chases after Rey. The buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, the jacket discarded somewhere in the house, the young boy can’t help but feel a small flicker of happiness.

  
  


“Wow, this place is as big as a castle,” Rey calls, halting as she stares up at one of the many Hux family portraits. Scrutinising the picture, her gaze flickered to the art and back to Armitage as he feels the slight flush of heat blooming on his cheeks from her stare.“He looks kinda like you.”

 

Armitage’s gaze shoots to the portrait, the same sneer of his father staring down at him, the same cold blue eyes watching.

 

“Apart from the eyes,” she adds kindly, sensing her new friend's discomfort.

 

Smiling good-naturedly at Rey, he murmurs in a small voice, “My eyes are the same as my mother’s” His smile faded as he amended, “I mean were.”

 

“Hey, Armitage,” her hand reaches out for his own, “let’s play a game until Maz shouts for us.” The painting and the sad topic dropped, they move away.

 

“Like what?” The warmth of Rey’s hand still in his own, Armitage can’t understand the heat radiating from his skin.

 

Shrugging her shoulders, Rey smiles, showing her teeth, “Anything, just use your imagination.”

  
  


*

 

_ The door’s hinges whine as they creep inside the haunted mansion, the ancient building, a family heirloom of the famous ghost hunter Armitage Hux himself. _

 

_ Carrot-coloured hair slicked back, away from his clean-shaven face, his jade-coloured eyes critically take in the scene of their next hunt. Armed with his trusty pistol strapped at his thigh, the weapon covered by his graphite coat, it was his constant companion. _

 

_ Rey follows closely behind him, her iron staff her favourite weapon to defend herself against the undead. Hair tied in her trademark three buns, they survey the scene. For years the duo had travelled the world, searching far off places to save the trapped souls of the undead, and eventually, their travels led them here… back home. _

 

_ The skeleton of the house has little effect on the nerves of the seasoned hunters, equipped for any event. They take out their torches and search for what could be causing the local people unrest. _

 

_ “Got nothing on the comms,” Hux calls as he watches the small computer in his hand, the dial barely flickering as he moves within the abandoned house. “What’s the story?” _

 

_ “A local kid says that he saw the lights flickering, funny smells and what not.” _

 

_ “So, you dragged me here because some kid made a ghost story up?” Hux cuts her off, smiling at the scowl that has him halting his words. _

 

_ “The legend says that the house is haunted by Old Hag Maz, who would poison the children of the local village by making them a birthday cake.” _

 

_ Halting in his tracks, Hux stares at his friend. “Seriously?” _

 

_ “Seriously.” She smiles, the whisper of freckles across her face stretching as she smiles. “Legend is that the only way to catch her is by visiting the house on your birthday.” _

 

_ Biting his bottom lip, Hux turns, entering what appears to be the study to avoid Rey seeing the bloom of a blush on his cheeks. “When is your birthday again Armitage?” _

 

_ “Ha. Ha. Very funny,” dripping with sarcasm, Hux drops himself to one of the deserted chairs as Rey follows. “So, now we wait?” _

 

_ “Now we wait.” _

 

_ Sitting in silence, Hux observes his oldest friend. The way she seems to gauge his mood, the unprecedented knowledge she seems to be a keeper of. He’s not sure what brings it to mind, but he can’t help the words escaping, “My mother would have liked you.” _

 

_ He catches her by surprise, the way it takes her a second to process his words before she smiles joyfully. “Really?” _

 

_ Nodding, he can’t help, but feel his own spirits lift at her mood. Pausing for a second, he watches as Rey seems to struggle with an internal debate before she meets his gaze, “My parents they, uhm, didn’t want me.” His hand reaches out instinctively, gently pulling her own into his grasp. “I bounced from foster parents before I found one who did and I’m really glad I did because I ended up here...with you.” _

 

_ Smiling tenderly at one another, hand still in his own, Armitage spoke, “I’m happy you're here too.” _

 

_ Suddenly the window flies open, the wind howling like a rabid beast as the rain outside beats down against the battered walls of the Hux mansion. Ancient lights that should no longer work flicker on and off as the door they had entered slams against the hinges. _

 

_ Forgotten papers were taken by the wind, flying around them as Rey brandishes her staff, Hux pulling out his gun. “Is it the ghost?” Hux screams against the wind, the chaos in the room only leading him to believe one thing. _

 

_ Eyes meet, a rush of adrenaline hits them both “Rey, is it Old Hag Maz?” _

 

“I beg your pardon?” Breathing in quickly, the game forgotten as the two ten-year-olds heads whip around to face the very real, very much alive Maz.

 

“I, uhm, I meant,” crimson-cheeked, he could see Rey biting her lip as he found himself under the gaze of a very angry-looking Maz, “I’m sorry Maz, it was rude of me.”

 

The anger melts away from Maz’s eyes as Rey’s laughter bursts from her, quickly causing the others to join in. Rey explains their game as they make their way to the kitchen.

 

“Well, there are no ghosts in Hux House I’m afraid, but I do know where there is a birthday cake.” The older lady missing the slightly concerned look passed between the children at a remembered detail of their game.

 

Settled on a chair in the kitchen, the smell of freshly baked goods filled his nostrils, Armitage Hux can’t help, but smile. Staring down at the homemade cake, the single candle protruding out of the thick chocolate layer, the young boy thinks about his birthday wish as the song of ‘happy birthday’ is sung around him. Blowing out the candle, his gaze rises to meet his friend ’s as a flicker of moment catches his eye. Standing at the door to the kitchen, a kind smile playing on her lips, eyes so similar in colour to his own, stands his mother. His birthday wishes fulfilled, Armitage smiles back at his mother, a twinge of sadness fluttering within his heart and when he blinks she is gone.

 

Pulled back to the room, he fends off his portion of cake from Rey, giggling at a story that she’s telling.

  
  


_ Maybe there is one ghost at Hux House after all? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a ghost at the end? Or is it a little boy remembering his mum?
> 
> I promise I won't drag you through the angst too much Tiffany!!
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read!
> 
> Comments & Kudos feed my soul :)


	3. 2008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latest chapter for my Fall Fic Exchange for the lovely Sunshineflying (armltagehux)
> 
> Prompt 3 - Halloween party with ridiculous costumes (bonus points if they're punny). Bonus points if there's no smut, just a little drinking, lots of laughter, some clumsiness (tripping over a carved pumpkin? I have never...), and stomach aches from too much candy.
> 
> With every prompt, I'm falling more in love with this ship.

[ ](https://ibb.co/fN5RBL)

 

 

Hux sighs as the private car drives him further away from First Order Financial’s American Office, his nerves still frayed after being in the company of the CEO, Mr Charles Snoke. A monster of a man, that with each year became more grim reaper looking.

 

_ Which is fitting for the time of year. _

 

He watches excitable children dressed in costume begin their Trick or Treating expeditions, parents smiling as they follow. A twinge of melancholy hits Hux at the memory of Halloweens of his early childhood, the memory of his mother always bringing a mixture of feelings.

 

The car turns onto the road leading to The Hux residence, the daunting building seemingly unchanged during his time away at Oxford University, visits home have been sparse at best. The grandeur of the building easily observed from the roadside, but this place had never been his home.

 

Shipped off to boarding school as soon as Brandol realised that parenting was slightly harder than he imagined, Hux had spent long amounts of his youth away from his family house, although his heart had found a place in the form of Rey Kantana.

 

Childhood friendship had fallen into devotion, on Hux’s side at least. Long emails and texts sent across the Atlantic during Hux’s educational banishment and on the few occasions he had returned to the States, he had diverted straight to the Katana's small home, the only place he ever felt welcome.

 

Exiting the car, he adjusts his tailor-made-suit, coppery hair slicked back, showing off his sharp cheekbones that had been hidden until puberty had struck. Thanking the driver, he straightens his 6ft frame, his body slim but strongly built by the hobby of running he had stumbled across during his time away.

 

Bag in hand, he ascends the stairs, hearing the crunch of the maple leaves below his leather shoes and rings the bell. Expecting Maz’s kind face to great him, Hux almost falls back in shock at his father answering the door.

 

“Boy,” Brandol’s indifferent tone has Hux already on edge as the older man shuffles away from the entrance, the stoop of his parent’s shoulders more apparent than the last time they had been in each others company.

 

The becoming, ever-present, accessory of a glass of whisky finds its way back into Brandol’s hand, Hux noticing the unsteadiness of his father’s legs and the slight tremor on the grip of the crystal.

 

“How did the interview with Snoke go?” Placing his bag in the entrance hall, Hux answers his father with a muttered ‘fine,’ confused at the lack of a certain housekeeper.

 

“Fine? I don’t pay all that money at Oxford for an unarticulated answer like  _ fine _ .”

 

“Where is Maz?” Cutting his father off, he watches the scowl that crosses the older man’s face, the way those piercing blue eyes move down to his drink.

 

“Ms Kantana is no longer employed at this house.” Their eyes meet, a brewing storm of sea blue and forest green. 

 

“What did you do?” Hux watches his father's face turn a shade of crimson at his son’s tone, eyeing each other as the older man rises to his feet, drink forgotten for the first time in years.

 

“Don’t take that tone with me, Boy.” Brandol invades Hux’s space, a waver in his stride when he realises that he no longer has the advantage of height. The bite of his final word has the hair on the nape of Hux’s neck rising, the threatening tone barely hid.

 

“What did you do?” Standing at his full height, Hux easily surpasses his father by an inch. The established fear he had learnt of this man began to melt with a new sense of determination at the potential of his parent affecting the Kantana family.

 

“I will not be spoken to like that IN MY HOUSE.” Jaw clenching at Brandol’s tone, hot breath warming his face when a small quiver of fear prickles at the base of his spine, “by you or that foul hag.”

 

“Don’t,” the word fell out before he could stop it, staring into his father’s glassy, blue eyes. “Don’t you speak about her like that, she is ten times the person you are.”

 

“High and mighty,” Brandol sways, retreating back to his seat, “just like your mother.”

 

“Did you ever care for her?” Unaware of the questions origins, Hux can’t help but yearn for the answer. His father's body freezing at the question buried memories of “Her” returning to the forefront of his mind.

 

The silence is a deafening answer,?; but Hux can’t seem to stop.

 

“Did you ever care for me?” Aqua eyes meet emerald as the two Hux men watch each other. Straightening his spine, the younger Hux is the first to move back the way he came, a new sense of resolve moving his body.

 

“I provided for you,” his father’s voice the weakest he’s ever heard, the broken drunk staring back at him, all persona and mask wore down to the bone.

 

“That wasn’t what I asked.” Pulling the door open, the autumn leaves fall in his path with the help of the wind. Coat forgotten, Armitage Hux steps out into Halloween evening. His skin numbed in the October temperature, barley comparing to the chill he felt inside the brick walls of his childhood residence.

 

*

He could walk this way blindfolded, the trek from his home to Rey’s ingrained in his very soul. The click of his best shoes distracting as he moves out of the way of eager Trick or Treaters, absentmindedly smiling to himself as he feels a ten-year weight known as his father lifted from his shoulders.

 

_ He won’t go back. _ Knowing now that the shackles of the name Hux are no longer tethered to his very being, he will politely tell Snoke to shove his job.

 

_ But then what? _

 

The niggling feeling of fear whispers at the back of his mind. Shaking it off, he finally reaches the gate of the only place that has felt like home this side of the Atlantic. Maz’s home was a small, two bedroom bungalow nearing the suburbs of the city. The exterior slightly aged, but the foundations were solid,  _ a little like it’s owner _ . Even at the end of October, the garden was still bright with colour, winter flowers already beginning to bloom.

 

Ringing the bell, he hears the sounds of movement behind the door. A sudden sense of worry nipped at his gut when he considers that he may no longer be welcome due to his father's actions. The worry was quickly lost when the door wrenches open and a very excited Rey jumps into his arms.

 

The short time spent apart hits him all at once when he considers how much she has altered, how her coffee-coloured hair seems darker in the dying light of the day, how her eyes shine almost as green as his own as she looked up at him, the brown almost lost in the sea of green. A grin spread across her face revealed the dimples hidden within her cheeks.

 

_ Beautiful. _

 

The thought comes out of nowhere. Pulling away, he’s relieved when he hears the familiar voice of Maz calling them both inside.

 

Nestled on the couch he helped them bring home from Goodwill on one of his breaks from university, a strong mug of tea grasped in his hands and Hux finally feels at peace. He recounts his argument with his father to them both, watches as Maz shakes her head sadly, muttering at the  _ Old Fool  _ and of his plans to quit school.

 

“Listen to me, Armitage,” the woman gently points her finger at him, “Do not throw your life away to spite your father.”

 

“I doubt he’s going to continue to pay the tuition fees..”

 

“Brandol Hux is many things, many things I wouldn’t repeat in the company of you two,” sighing, she rises to her feet, abandoning her rocking chair, “but deep down, he loves you.”

 

The old lady presses a kiss to the top of Rey’s head and mirrors the action on Hux, muttering in slight disgust at the amount of product the young man had in his hair. “Hair like that should be shown off not stuck to your skull.” 

 

Grabbing her coat, Rey looks up in confusion as Maz bids farewell. “Where are you going?” With a wink, Maz wraps a faded, terracotta-coloured scarf around her neck, replying with one word.

 

“Out.”

 

Smiling gently at Hux when the door closes, Rey's fingers run patterns along the suit-clad arm that rests against the back of the couch. “Not the homecoming you expected, huh?”

 

“Never is.” Sighing, he smiles softly at her, noticing how her cheeks tinged with a faint glimmer of a blush. “I should probably book a hotel or something for the night..”

 

Trying to make himself scarce, he isn’t able to rise an inch from his seat before Rey pulls him back down, glaring up at him. “You know Maz will kick your ass if you don’t stay.”

 

A laugh escapes as he settles back against the old leather. “Ok, Miss Kantana, what are your plans for tonight?”

 

_ “We _ are going out.” Smiling cheekily, she practically drags him to his feet. Like a 6ft puppy following, he can’t help but be dragged into her excitement.

 

“Out? Out where?” 

 

“You’ll see.”

 

*

 

_ He was going to kill her, how the hell did she get him here? _

 

_ And wearing this?? _

 

To begin with, he had refused to change out of his suit, the only clothing he now had after leaving his bag at his father’s but like Rey always managed to do, she got her own way. Hux isn’t sure if it's the way she stares up at him with those big doe eyes or if it’s how she gently took his hands and begged for him to  _ join in. _

 

And he had relented, quickly googling costumes that he could say he was dressed as whilst still getting away with wearing his suit, but Hux had forgotten that Rey knew him too well.

 

_ No Armitage, you can’t go as James Bond. _

 

_ No Armitage, you can’t wear a mask and go as a party animal even if it is “Punny.”  _

 

On and on they bickered until Rey wrestled an orange, fluffy looking ball of fur from the depths of one of Maz’s cupboards and smiled devilishly towards him.

  
  


And that is how Armitage Hux, a student at Oxford University, son of the great, powerful Brandol Hux was attending his first  American College Halloween party dressed in a bright orange, fluffy cat onesie with the face paint to match.

  
  


Smiling as they exit the uber, Rey grabs his claw-covered hand  _ or is it paws?  _ And guides him to the house in front. He loathes admitting his costume fits perfectly with hers, the fitted black dress that flares just above her knee, the small broom she grips in the crook of her arm and the pointed hat that weighs down her backcombed hair.

 

“I can’t believe you’ve dragged me here,” grumbling, they head towards the front door, decorated by two hand-carved pumpkins, the flame within guide them to the entrance. “And dressed like this.”

 

“Where the hell did this thing come from?” 

  
  
  


“It’s Maz’s friends, I’m sure he won’t mind you borrowing it and anyway you wouldn’t go with the Harry Potter theme.” Smirking, Rey makes a grab for the felt tail attached to the bottom of the onesie. “You would have made a very dashing Ron.”

 

“No one likes Ron.” Pulling the tail from her hands, Hux scowls as Rey continues to smile at him. “Hermione's going to end up with Harry, you know that right?”

 

“Take it you haven’t started reading the books yet?” 

 

“I’ve told you, I’m waiting to watch all the movies first.” He’s sure his voice is lost as Rey walks straight inside the house, her hand finding his own as they push their way through the packed rooms inside. 

 

Cheers and laughter filled the space as the echoes of some random pop song Hux had never heard of playing in the background. People smile at Rey as they pass, an array of costumes on display, ranging from the norm to the very peculiar, so much so that Hux doesn’t feel so self-conscious dressed as a 6ft plus cat.

 

Blindly, he’s dragged forward, watching as Rey spots someone in the distance, a look of determination on the face of his witch. Finally, she slows, the grip on his hand relaxes, but Hux notices that it still remains in his.

 

“Armitage, this is Rose,” speaking over the music, Hux finds himself smiling at a petite Vietnamese woman, barely standing over 5ft. Her smile was mischievous as her dark eyes took him in. “We go to college together.”

 

Her costume was impressive, a red, flowing cape hid most of her black, raven hair, and framed the matching crimson dress. Basket in one hand, she stretched out the other, “Nice to finally meet you, Armitage.”

 

Her grip was strong as he smiled back, “Please call me Hux.” As he spoke, a furry, covered arm snuck around the shoulders of Rose, pieces of fur stuck to the skin. Hux’s gaze flickered up to the face that was similarly decorated, framed with ebony locks and piercing dark eyes. The broad body of one of the tallest men Hux had met, his critical, brown eyes cast over him as Rey gestures to him.

 

“This is Ben, Rose’s boyfriend.” The broad body remains behind Rose as he pulls one of his hands around his girlfriend's small frame _ ,  _ the other reaching out for Hux to shake. Introductions made, Rey pulls Hux forward to the kitchen on a mission for a drink. Rose observed them as they navigate away, a mischievous smile pulling at her lips.

 

“What are you thinking?” Ben’s deep voice murmurs in her ear, familiar with the look of his partner. 

 

“We all know that Rey loves him and if he’s wearing that outfit for her? My guess is that he does too.” He kisses her cheek, spinning Rose so she’s facing him, pulling her into his arms. 

 

“What’s the plan, my she-wolf?”

 

*

 

“Hux, how's it going?” Handing Hux a bottle of beer, Ben joins him against the wall, looking out to the makeshift dance floor of the sitting room. They had been at the party for a couple of hours and Hux had begun to feel himself relaxing with the help of the alcohol he had consumed, although he was nowhere near drunk enough to accept the offer of joining Rey to dance.

 

Both men watch as Rose and Rey dance together, laughing as they sing along to some pop classic that everyone seems to know the words to,  _ well, apart from Hux. _

 

“I hope it isn’t going to be weird between us.” Hux looked at the werewolf beside him in confusion, taking a sip of his beer, he waits for him to elaborate.

 

“You know, with me and Rey dating that one time.” The bottle stills at his lips, he eyes Ben beside him. Taking in the broadness of his chest, the beauty marks scattered across his face and the long nose that he is really trying not to want to flatten with his fist.

 

The emotion he feels is a mixture, a sense of wanting to protect Rey if this wolfman broke her heart, had he dumped her for Rose? And another emotion, that made him want to drink something stronger than beer. 

 

_ He felt jealous. _

 

“It was one date a million years ago, she introduced me to Rose not long after.” Hux finds his eyes moving back to the dance floor, watching as Rey provides the floor with a guitar solo, using her broomstick as her instrument.

 

The smile is involuntary as he feels himself lost just staring at her, Ben’s voice travelling to his ear, “It wouldn’t have worked anyway.”

 

“And why’s that?” 

 

“Because she spent the entire date talking about you.” Eyes snapping to the stranger in shock, he’s only acutely aware of Rose joining them on the sidelines, Rey calling him to replace her.

 

“Hux, you ok?” Rose’s hand grips his wrist as his senses return, muttering that ‘he’s fine,’ his eyes move back to Rey’s direction, his blood cooling at what he finds.

 

Rey is still dancing, but she’s no longer alone.

 

Rose’s eyes must have followed his, “Oh, that’s Poe, he’s captain of the football team.” Watching as the man dressed as Batman wraps an arm around Rey’s waist, guiding her body to the beat.  Like a weed, Hux feels his jealousy growing within as he pushes himself forward to the busy dancefloor, shoving his way till he’s standing in front of Rey and this  _ man. _

 

The smile of shock that he’s gifted with when Rey notices him almost soothes the burn of possessiveness, a smirk of victory pulls at his lips when she abandons Poe’s arms, holding onto his own hand like she’s afraid he’ll run back to his refuge on the sidelines.

 

“Hux, this is Poe Dameron.” Eyeing yet another stretched hand, he feels the smirk vanish from his face when contemplating touching a hand that’s been against Rey’s body.

 

_ A hand that doesn’t belong to him. _

 

The sparks of tension build for a second before quickly being broken by the arrival of another guy with dark skin and short, black hair dressed as Robin. “And this is Finn, Poe’s boyfriend.” 

 

Blinking in confusion, his senses and manners return quickly, shaking both men’s hands, taking in the knowing glances that pass between them when they think no one is looking. 

 

Rey watches him in confusion as he quickly takes her hand in his, apologising to the two men as he spins her around on the dance floor, their bodies sway as Rey feels the heat of Hux’s hand against her back.

 

“Is everything ok?” She speaks in his ear, against the noise of the crowd. Their bodies pulled together, they find themselves guiding each other to the beat.

 

“Yes, Rey,” his arm tightens against her, “I’m perfect.”

 

*

 

When the party games began in the kitchen, Hux quickly realised that he was nearing his threshold for alcohol. He’s not sure whose idea it was, maybe the handsome Batman with the perfect curls and the olive skin or maybe it was his boyfriend, Robin?  _ No! Finn. _

 

Who was handsome in his own right, with his dark features and a sense of humour that even had Hux laughing, once he had realised that neither of them was eyeing up Rey.

 

_ Rey.  _

 

Beautiful Rey that had lost her hat at some point in the night, whose makeup had sweated half off and who had a real case of panda eye going on right now. She had abandoned her shoes by the door and was currently yelling at him for  _ apparently _ sucking at beer pong.

 

“C’mon, Armitage, you can do this!” Her voice in his ear, Hux struggles to focus on the plastic cups on the other side of the table, blindly throwing, he only knows he’s managed to hit the target by the roar that erupts from the crowd and the very happy Rey that pulls him into a hug. 

 

The shouts of arguments coming from Ben and Rose as they argue with the self-appointed judge of beer pong. “And the winners,” Poe ignores his friend's arguments pointing to the winning team as Finn hands them over a mammoth-sized jar filled to the top with candy of every tooth-rotting variety  “Rey and Hux everybody!”

 

Everyone raises a glass as the next game is set up, but Hux struggles to pay attention when he feels the heat of Rey’s hand in his own once again, her other holding on to their sugar-filled trophy. Turning to look at her, he’s surprised that she’s already staring at him, his breath stolen away when she stands on her tiptoes planting a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, Armitage, for being here.”

 

Not long after the games finish, the party begins to die down. Rey calls them an Uber as they say their farewells, the group of college friends all wishing them safe travels. Leaving the house on unsteady legs, Hux’s foot catches on one of the carved pumpkins at the side of the door. Rey’s hand still grasped in his own, his body caught off guard as he tumbles to the grass.

 

Back hitting the cold, October ground as Rey’s body lands on top of him, stealing the breath from his lungs. Those hazel eyes he adores meet his as they drunkenly laugh at their misfortune. Feeling Rey shiver against him, he pulls his onesie covered arms around her, feeling her relax instantly.

 

Noticing a rogue leaf in her hair, he pulls the castaway free, stilling when he sees the look on Rey’s face. Flushed cheeks that are a colour of pink that reminds Hux of the beginnings of a sunrise, he notices how her eyes flicker to his lips.

 

_ Beep. Beep. _

 

The horn of their ride pulls them from the weird moment as they help each other to stand, their hands still locked together, both find themselves sitting in the back seat, hands clasped between them. Neither wished to be the first to pull away.

 

*

 

“Hey, that's one of my favourites.” 

 

“Rey, their all your favourites.” Hux can’t help the chuckle that escapes him when Rey tries to argue with her already bulging, sweets-filled cheeks. Smiling at each other, he makes a grab for the jar, stuffing as many gummy bears in his mouth before she yanks their beer pong prize back.

 

After Rey changed from the party, they found themselves huddled together on Maz’s couch, blanket keeping them warm as they watched old Halloween reruns they find on the TV. 

 

Rey finds herself struggling to keep her eyes from her best friend, she wasn’t sure if it was the way his skin seemed to glow now that it was free of the face paint she had forced him to wear, or how his coppery hair fell across his face now that it was no longer forced down with product like before. Looking relaxed and happy for the first time today, the way his long, toned body still dressed in the onesie is at ease against the fabric of the seat and how his emerald eyes seemed to shine in the light of the TV.

 

“Did you enjoy the party, Armitage?” His eyes focus on her own and Hux can’t figure out how she can look so pretty without trying, hair in the three little buns she wore when they were kids, face fresh without makeup as she sits cuddled beside him in her Star Wars PJ’s.

 

“Of course I did,” nodding, she smiles at him and it steals his breath away, though he has time to recover when Rey’s hand finds its way back into the candy jar. “You’re the only one that calls me that you know? Well, apart from Maz.”

 

“What? Armitage?” Another moment as more candy finds its way into Rey’s mouth, talking with her mouth almost bursting, “What do they call you at Oxford?”

 

“Hux.” Avoiding her gaze, he stuffs his own mouth, the gummy texture sticking to the back of his throat. “To remind them who my father is.”

 

“Let’s not talk about him.” The tense topic of his father avoided, Rey grimaces, one of her hands resting against her stomach. “Oh Armi, why did you let me eat too much?” A snort escapes Hux as he manhandles the jar out of Rey’s grasp, the lid closing with a snap. 

 

Staring at each other, faces illuminated by the tv that playing to itself at this point. The smile on both of their lips gradually begins to fall as reality seeps in. Neither speaks as Rey moves closer, Hux's arms pulling her into a hug.

 

“When do you have to leave?” Her hands find its way against his chest, her hand feeling the steady thrum of his heart, avoiding looking at his face.

 

“Tomorrow night.” The vibrations of his voice make her shiver, her ear pressed against his chest as she feels the tug of sleep beginning to pull her under.

 

“Come to the Fall Fair with me tomorrow?” Stifling a yawn, she settles against him, the heat of her body soothing. Gently pulling the hair away from her face, he smiles down at her.

 

“It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read!
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my soul!


	4. 2008... Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third prompt (and I think my favourite) for Sunshineflying (Hope it's a big enough fluff fest)
> 
> Prompt 1 - Super cliche fall date: pumpkin and/or apple picking, hayride, corn maze with cuddly/chilly weather -- bonus points if there are blankets, hot cider/cocoa, holding hands/cuddling to keep warm. Total fluff fest.
> 
> Thank you to my Beta Goddess who I wouldn't dare to post ANYTHING without her guidance

[](https://ibb.co/dXaLfq)

The smell of coffee wakes him from his slumber on the couch, Rey still asleep and pressed against his chest, the blanket wrapped tightly against their frames.

 

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Maz’s kind face appears from the kitchen, two cups of coffee in hand as Hux feels Rey begin to stir in his arms. Missing her body almost instantly, he can’t manage anything but a fickle smile at Maz’s intrusion.

 

“So, how was the party?” Taking the cup from Maz, Hux can’t fully understand the sense of relief he feels when Rey decides to settle back against his side. His arm resting on the top of the seat, he avoids Maz’s gaze, choosing to run the risk of scolding his mouth on his drink.

 

“It was good,” they both mutter, smirks not fooling anyone as Maz shakes her head and begins to leave.

 

“I brought your bag from your father’s yesterday, Armitage.” Eyes snapping up immediately, he indeed spots the familiar luggage. A sense of dread at what had happened when Maz and Brandol met has him abandoning Rey to follow. “Although I do think you look quite dashing as a cat.”

 

He feels the flush spread up his cheeks when he realises that he is still wearing the ridiculous onesie monstrosity, but still he shadows the older woman, silent questions flitting across his features.

 

“I was worried.” Turning to the stove, her green skirt flows with the movement as she begins to pull out a variety of pots and pans.

 

“Maz,” Rey presses into his side, offering silent support as Hux feels his body tense at the mere subject of his father, “I’m fine, I’ll figure something out.”

 

“Armitage, there’s not only you to worry about.” Kind, dark eyes catch his own. Sighing, the older woman smiles gently, “Your father needed someone who’s not afraid of him to listen,” her spatula flicks towards Hux and Rey, “and apparently, it seems the only people that can put up with you Hux men are Kantana women.” Turning away, the aroma of bacon sizzling in the pan has Rey’s mouth watering. Her hand gently runs down Hux's arm, still stiff with tension at her foster mother’s actions.

 

“Now, who’s hungry?”

 

Maz leaves not long after breakfast with a gentle kiss on both Rey’s and Hux’s cheeks, murmuring a soft farewell to the latter if she failed to see him before he had to return to England. 

 

After drying the dishes, both Rey and Hux begin to dress for the day ahead. Armitage, finding himself somewhat relieved about having more options of clothing, pulls on his jeans, chest bare as he tries to find an appropriate shirt while Rey gallops down the stairs, gift bag in hand.

 

Hazel eyes dancing, it takes her a moment to register Hux’s state of undress. Light brown eyes with a tint of green flicker from his face to his chest for a few seconds, the apple of her cheeks turning rose-coloured as she finally whips away. “Oh my god, Armitage, I’m so sorry.” 

 

“Rey, it’s fine.” Hand raised with the bag, she slowly spins back to face him. A smirk plays at his lips when she fails to keep her eyes on his. 

 

“Present,” practically throwing the gift bag at him, her face evolving into a shade of fuschia as she manages to explain, “your birthday present, by the time you said you weren’t coming home it was too late to get it out to you on time.”

 

“I’m sorry about that,” guilt festers as he bites his lip and begins to peel away the paper. He knew he had hurt her by deciding not to return for his birthday earlier on in the month, but at the time, the thought of coming home filled him with emotions he wasn’t fully ready to explore. Hux is still not quite sure if he’s ready to think about them now.

 

“It’s ok, you were too busy.” Present forgotten, he invades her space, a gentle hand holding her chin.

 

“I will never leave again.” Stormy, emerald eyes meet Rey’s, Hux watching as her pupils dilate, staring back at him. She gently pulls her face away from his, hastily wiping a tear away that she hopes he didn’t notice.

 

“You’re leaving in a couple of hours, Armitage.” She turns to leave when warm hands grip her by the top of her arms, pulling her against the muscle of his supple chest. Hux can’t explain where his bravery has come from, the embers of his feeling were ignited at the party and have blown into a roaring fire, the countdown to his departure stoking the flames.

 

“Not if you ask me to stay.” She feels his lips against her ear, a shiver running across her skin as she shakes her head, not daring to turn.

 

“We need to get ready, the others will be here soon.” 

 

* 

The gift had been a plaid shirt, a mixture of red and black that he had worn especially for the day. Fear gnawed at his gut that he had screwed everything up, but as they settled in the back of Ben’s truck, he felt Rey’s gloved hand find a home in his.

 

Rose sat in the passenger seat, discussing the party and all the gossip-filled must-see moments that everyone had apparently missed. Rey feigned interest as Hux chose to watch the town as it flew past his window, laughing when Ben, in his hungover state, punched the radio when an upbeat, techno-pop song began to play..

  
  


Pulling up to the Fall Fair, they all wrapped up warmly in jackets, hats and scarves. Rey laughed when Ben grabbed Rose, throwing her over his shoulder when he spotted Poe and Finn waiting at the cider stand.

 

Hux, slightly nervous about spending time with the group he just met yesterday  _ whilst dressed like a cat, the shame.  _ Slowing for a second as they near the stalls, Rey turns, confusion written across her features as Hux smiles nervously down at her.

 

“What’s wrong?” Murmuring gently, she catches his emerald eyes flit in the direction of her friends. The way he swallows nervously has her finding his hand, cupping it between both of hers and gently pulling it to her chest. “Armitage, what is it?”

 

“What if they don’t like me?” A shocked laugh escapes her, quickly dying in her throat when she realises that this is a real concern for him. 

 

“Armitage, they liked you last night,” pressing a gentle kiss to his gloved hand, she smiles up at him, “why are you so concerned that they think anyway?” 

 

Hux's mouth falls slightly as Rey hears the others calling at them. “Because they’re important to you.” Squeezing his hand gently, Rey presses another kiss against the back of his hand. 

 

Moving to join the group, Hux is welcomed warmly. Handed a warm cider by Ben, they stand amongst Rey’s friends and talk about last nights shenanigans. Ben and Rose still arguing with Poe’s decision during the beer pong tournament, the group drink and laugh as the Fall Fair begins to get busy. A knowing, smirk is passed between Ben and Rose when they notice Rey and Hux’s hands remaining tightly held together 

 

The cold November air bites through their many layers, even with the added heat from the cider. Rey guides Hux along the many activities she wanted him to experience. They begin with apple picking, the boys taking it in turns to push the heaving barrow. Hux watches as Rey strains high to find more apples, the way she keeps looking down, watching the team of Ben and Poe, warning them to not mess around with the ladder.

 

“She’s happier when you are around, you know,” teeth crunching into an apple, Rose smiles up at Hux, laughing at how much he jumped at her sudden appearance. “Even before, when you go back, she misses you, but she always seems to be calmer from seeing you.”

 

“THAT IS IT!” Rey’s shout catches all their attention. She’s wrapped around Ben’s back, the ladder on the floor as she bellows in Rose’s direction, “ROSE, CONTROL YOUR MONSTER OF A BOYFRIEND.” 

 

“Ok, monster man, enough!” Rose takes another bite of her apple, moving towards the chaos as Ben drops Rey to the ground.

 

“You’re right, little thing,” Ben eyes his girlfriend, she stills from taking another bite as her body tenses. “I am a monster.” Apple dropped as Rose tries to run for safety, not managing to get far as she’s pulled into her lover's arms, the others watch and laugh at the couple’s shenanigans.

 

Wrapping his arm around Rey, Hux catches himself laughing alongside everyone. The feeling of being a part of a group is unusual. When he looks down, Rey is already watching him, a silent question of how he is. Tightening his hand on her shoulder, he pulls her towards him and plants a soft kiss on her forehead.

 

Neither notice how the others watch smiling at the moment, or how five seconds afterwards the others have piles of fallen, crunchy Autumn leaves in hand, stalking the unsuspecting couple.

 

*

“Ugh, I’m going to kill them.” Finding another rotten leave in the nest that was once her hair, Rey scowls when Hux laughs beside her.

 

“It’s not funny, Armitage!” Another bark of laughter escapes him, it’s so carefree and unusual for him that she finds herself joining in.

 

They had broken from the group a while ago, the day drawing in as they had explored what the fair had to offer. Hux had been gleeful when he had spotted the toffee apple stall, practically dragging Rey to purchase two. They had travelled on the hay ride, snuggled into each other as the rocking of the two bay draft horses pulled them along the beautiful landscape neither had ever taken particular notice of. Hux wrapped Rey’s scarf higher to cover the lower half of her face when he noticed the way the tip of her nose was turning a shade of scarlet. Rey mirrored his actions when she noticed his ears beginning to turn a similar shade, pulling down the hat she had forced him to wear earlier.

 

Now as they wander through the corn maze, hand in hand, the rest of the fair is forgotten inside the flimsy walls. Children scream and laugh, flying past, rushing to reach the exit the quickest. The group had rejoined at the entrance of the maze, happy conversation passes between them before Poe stills, causing all the others to follow suit.

 

Grabbing Finn’s hand, he yanks him forward. “Last one to get out of the maze has to buy the next round in,” he says before both men disappear down a route, heading left.

 

Confused, Hux turns to the others before he’s pushed out the way by a frantic Rose, leading the charge by a very determined-looking Ben Solo who take the trail to the right.

 

“Well, come on!” Pulled forward, Hux almost loses his balance as Rey pulls him down the middle entrance. He’s lucky he’s taken up running. They can hear the calls of the others as they try to make their way across the maze. The corn swaying in the November cold, illuminated by the dying light, Rey guides, debating and choosing which path they should take and Hux follows like a loyal dog. 

 

The exit in sight, Hux hears the bellow of a determined Solo, crashing and trampling through the corn as he’s noticed the exit too. Their teammates forgotten, both men eye each other as the spark of competitiveness ignites between them when the bellow of a lagging Poe and Finn appear behind them.

 

Ben sets off first, long legs eating up the path as he thunders towards victory. Hux’s pushes himself after him, male pride on the line when he catches up. Muscles stretching and pulling, he pushes his body forwards, feeling the pressure his cold limbs are feeling at the random burst of energy. 

 

Galloping forward, he ends up in front as the exit finish line nears. His foot snags in a rut, tumbling forward, he exits the maze in a flurry of limbs when he hits the ground, Ben flying over his body in a similar-looking mess. Both men out of breath, can’t hold back their laughter as the rest of the group eventually makes their way out. Hux pulls himself up, helping Ben to his feet.

 

“And here stands the object of our affections,” Rose snickers, pulling a random piece of corn from Ben’s bedraggled hair. “Are you all done with your testosterone games? Can we go watch some fireworks now?”

 

The others take off as Rey straightens Hux’s hat, rescuing him from the pieces of corn he took on his own tumble. “Object of affection, huh?” He can’t help but ask, watching as she smiles, those cute dimples appearing.

 

“Well, after a display like that, who can blame me?” Laughing, a scream escapes her when Hux grabs and tickles her. Bolting for the others, the laughter follows as the night draws in.

 

*

Handing her the mug of hot cocoa, Hux settles behind her on the blanket they grabbed from the car. He takes the plaid, cream blanket offered by Finn as the couple waits for the approaching firework display. Lantern’s illuminate the fair, families and friends sitting together, an entire community at peace, celebrating the labours of the Fall. 

 

With Rey’s back pressed against Hux's chest, he wraps his arms around her, the blanket covering them both, his drink gripped in his hand. Rey watches as a family arranging themselves to watch the display, holding the cocoa between her hands. She feels like she is in the best place in the world, her eyes stare up at the inky black sky above them.

 

“This has been the best date of my life,” Hux whispers in her ear, not wanting the others to hear the conversation.

 

He feels Rey laugh softly, mumbling back a reply, “I’d thought you had forgotten about that.” Taking a sip of her cocoa, Hux notices how she bites her bottom lip, a nervous tell he has picked up over the years.

“Rey?” Her face turns fractionally towards him, the outline of her features the only thing he can make out in the restricted light. 

 

“What you said back at Maz’s,” the weight of his impending departure had slipped from his mind. Hux watches as Rey’s lip trembles, one of her hands finding its way against his arm. “Did you mean it?”

 

“Yes,” his reply instant, he pulls her closer. “I would leave everything behind for you.”

 

Arms tight around her body, she turns as much as possible to face him. “You don’t have to.” Noses bump as they share the same air, a silent question passes between them as Rey’s eyes gently close, her body relaxing against his. “Just don’t forget me.”

 

“Never.” He feels her inhale, his lips ghosting over her own. Drinks were forsaken, the world around them forgotten as the only thing that exists is each other.  

 

**BANG. BANG.**

 

The fireworks exploding jolt them from their world, the moment lost as the world comes back into focus. Rey stares at the display, her skin highlighted with every explosion of gunpowder and all Hux can do is stare.

 

He watches as her eyes dance with joy at every new flurry of colour, how her body jolts back with excitement when the bangs seem a little louder and how she holds on to him a little tighter when the displays become more and more extravagant.

 

His car arrives far too early. The air still thick with the layer of smoke, his ears still ring from the bangs and pops of the display. Rey walks him to the car, the others already having said their quiet goodbyes as they wait to take Rey safely home. The driver confirms that his bag has already been acquired from the Kantana home, so he hasn’t got that excuse.

 

Holding her hands, he exhales shakily. This had not been the first time that they have had to part ways, but something changed between them, no words feel enough, no gesture feels right. Staring at one another, his stormy green eyes on hers, he loathes that it’s too dark to see what colour of her hazel irises has won at this moment. Were they the green, a shade darker than his own, or the brown, warm and inviting? 

 

No words pass between them, none are needed. Reaching forward he places a gentle kiss against her forehead, hoping that the rage of emotions he feels is conveyed in this simple gesture.

 

The car pulls from the curb and he daren’t look back, the days he spent with Rey had been the greatest, trying to embed all the details to memory; the way they laughed at the party, how it felt to dance with her in his arms, the heat from her hand as they sat on the hayride and how they had laughed together. 

 

Hux stares straight ahead, the logical side of his brain demanding he returns to Oxford to complete his education, to prove to his father he is capable, but is it at the cost of driving away from his heart?

  
  


The car slows at the private airfield too soon, the forty-five-minute drive a blur in Hux’s confused state. Bag in hand, Hux smiles at the kind flight attendant who takes his bag as he boards, his heart stuttering when he turns and catches the eye of the last person he thought he’d see.

 

His father.

 

Awkward silence follows them in from the dark. The pilot politely asked to give the men a moment by Brandol, in a clipped tone that never allowed anyone to argue. Sitting opposite one another, Hux can’t help but judge his father’s appearance. Skin brighter than the last time they had been in each other’s company, suit pressed and eyes bright, he reminded Armitage of the father from his past.

 

_ Sea green eyes unwavering against the weight of the aqua blue gaze. _

 

“Maz came to see me,” Brandol begins, straightening his suit in a habit that Hux is aware he possessed. Breaking eye contact from his son, a hand finds its way in the greying copper hair so similar to Hux’s own and it's the first time that he can remember his father’s hand moving without a tremble.

 

“I heard, thank you for allowing her to bring me my luggage.”

 

The elder man’s shoulders slump when he hears the bite of his son’s tone. “Armitage... Maz and I talked about many things,” 

 

“I’m not interested, Brandol.” Pushing himself from his seat, Hux makes a break for the exit, already mentally calculating if the money in his pocket is enough to pay for another flight.

 

“I loved your mother!” The words halt him, whipping around, he stares at the man seated before him. The way his eyes meet his, the desperation in his tone, but also the truth is written across his face. “And I’ve always loved you.”

 

Tension strained between them, neither daring to break the quiet that the revelations have revealed. Moving slowly back to his seat, Hux fights the curb of his temper, watching his father relax when he realises he’s no longer about to run.

 

“Explain it to me,” releasing a breath Hux didn’t realise he was holding, he places his hands in his lap. Entwining his fingers together to stop them from shaking, he gently adds, “Please.”

 

“I loved your mother from the moment I met her, I was working late and I just heard this laugh that made me smile.” A sad smile mirrors the one from memory, Brandol wipes his hand across his face, eyes distant as he considers his words, “We fell in love and I planned on proposing, but when Snoke found out, he threatened to expose me to my father.”

 

He eyed his son, the way Armitage has always stiffened in his company, the guarded expressions he is always awarded by his only child. “If you think I’m a terrible father, you should count yourself lucky you never had the misfortune of meeting your grandfather.”

 

“So, you left her, pregnant and on her own?” Ignoring the comment about his grandfather, Hux prompts the story forward, refusing to feel any sympathy for his  _ dear old dad. _

 

“Yes, and I wrote to her, trying to explain why,” Brandol bites his lip to stop it from quivering, “I wrote to her for a year, asking for her to forgive me and when my father died, I begged for another chance.”

 

Hux stills, the shock hitting his system when he learns his father had wished for a second chance. Amber had denied him?

 

“She replied once,” reaching inside his pocket, Brandol retrieves a worn piece of paper, the corners ripped, the material thinned with each crease. It read: “I have someone to protect, Brandol, we don’t need you.”

 

Brandol passes the paper over, taking it with shaky hands, Hux glimpses at handwriting he had not seen for twenty years, the same letters that had filled his birthday and Christmas cards for the first decade of his life. His mother’s words had demanded his father to stay away.

 

“Listen to me, Armitage, I know I have been a terrible father. I know that.,” kneeling in front of his son, Brandol grips his wrist as they stare warily at each other, both teetering on the precipice of emotion, “but I want to try and make this better.”

 

“What are you talking..?”

 

“Because your mother was right, you have never needed me,” gently, Brandol takes back the letter he’s carried for over twenty years and rises to his feet, “but I need you, son.”

 

“This is, ugh..” temples pulsing, pushing himself to his feet, Hux paces the small length of the jet. “This is a lot, too much.”

 

Brandol blocks his path, genuine concern on his features, something Hux isn’t sure he’s ever seen before. “I’m not asking for an instant fix, I’m asking to be a part of your life.”

 

Slowly, as if scared to spook him, Brandol’s hands gently take hold of his son’s arms. “What is it that makes you happy?”

 

*

Rey isn’t an emotional person, her life hasn’t allowed her to be. She didn’t cry when she found out her parents weren’t coming to rescue her from Unkar’s foster home, she didn’t cry when she would go to bed cold and hungry whilst in ‘the blob’s’ care. She also didn’t cry tears of joy when Maz rescued her, even though she counts it as one of the greatest moments of her life.

 

So, why can she not stop crying now?

 

As soon as she returned home, the dam had burst. One look at Maz and Rey had been forced into a hug, her tears wetting Maz’s shirt as she sobbed at the pain of saying goodbye to Armitage Hux.

 

They had parted so many times before, for years they spent their lives on either side of the Atlantic. So, why was this time drastically different? Why did she feel like her heart had literally been pried from her chest?

 

_ Because I love him. _

 

She knows it’s true, can't argue with the fact, but it only makes her sob harder. With the promise of tea, Maz disappears into the kitchen as Rey’s sobs slow. Wiping her eyes hastily when the doorbell rings, Rey tries to get some semblance of control on her emotions.

 

The door opens and her heart stops. Standing at her doorstep, clothes she had seen him in an hour ago, stands Armitage Hux. His hair is a mess, a clear sign he’s been nervously running his fingers through the copper locks as it falls across his eyes. Emerald eyes wide and determined, Rey’s emotionally drained brain takes a second to catch up.

 

“Armitage, what are you doing here?” 

 

“I couldn’t leave.” His hands cold from the Autumn bite that has settled with night, cup against the cheeks of her face, his thumbs catching the tears Rey didn’t realise were falling once more. “Because I’m in love with you.”

 

Their lips  crash together, her arms find their way around his neck as he pulls her against him. Sparks fly with the contact and Rey feels like she’s one of the fireworks from earlier. Hux just feels like he’s finally found home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read and comment!
> 
> I have read them all but I'm not sure if I can comment Anonymously, so I am waiting for the reveal and can't wait to reply :)
> 
> Comments & Kudos feed my soul :)


	5. 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter and the final prompt for Sunshineflying:
> 
> Prompt 2 - Kidfic where the ship takes their kiddos trick or treating. Bonus points if the family has themed costumes but it's probably just cute enough if they're all out together without a theme
> 
> I have loved writing this story and I've got to admit, I'm a lil sad that it's all over.

[](https://ibb.co/fqGVMV)

 

Hux loves these moments, listening to the wind catch the branches of the maple tree at the side of their home. The array of leaves, differing shades from green to red to brown, fall with the force of the weather as the wood every so often scrapes the glass.

 

The cold of the outside world can’t reach him here.

 

Nestled in his arm, swollen stomach pressed against his side, Rey Hux sleeps peacefully beside her husband. Studying her face, he marvels at the dust of freckles scattered across her cheeks and nose, knowing that if he were to lose his sight he could easily recount them from memory alone. Gently, he pushes the strands of caramel coloured hair away from her face, watching her normally expressive features relaxed in slumber.

 

His hand, finding its way to her stomach, the navy shirt she stole a few weeks prior slightly riding up, revealing the stretched skin of her abdomen. His fingertips draw feather-soft patterns across the warm canvas, the feeling of movement beneath his fingers causing him to grin.

 

“Morning, Acorn.” A soft kick against his hand has him chuckling quietly, his wife stirring from sleep beside him, her hand covering his own as she navigates it to the flutters inside her stomach.

 

“We are not calling him Acorn”

 

“It’s a perfectly good name for a girl.”

 

“He is going to be a boy.” Emphasizing the first word, she lightly slaps his chest, snuggling deeper within his arms, stifling a yawn. Her arm finding its way around his ribs, drawing patterns of her own against his milky skin, sighing contently, her warm breath erupts goosebumps across his chest.

Armitage isn’t sure how he became so lucky, how he had found himself in this life. After his declaration of love to Rey, it had felt so simple. Moving back to the states, he transferred from Oxford to Columbia to finish his degree, surprisingly with help of his father, who attended his graduation alongside Maz, Rey and the rest of the gang.

 

Freshly graduated, Hux found himself working alongside Ben Solo at The Resistance, a company owned by Ben’s formidable mother and who were First Order Financial’s rival. It was a fact that always brought an extra spring in Armitage’s step when they came out on top of his father’s former friend, which happened more often than not. The memory of Snoke’s cruel words when he first met Armitage was his driving force.

 

Rey stirs beside him, her finger tracing the frown line that appears between his eyes. “What is it?” Smiling gently, he takes her fingers in his, lips brushing the tips before resting it against his chest.

 

“How did I get so lucky?” Brow furrowing, it takes a moment for her to understand. Pulling herself up, the bump becoming more of a hindrance with each passing day. Her hands bracket either side of his head, loose hair creating a curtain, blocking out the world until it’s just them.

 

“Well, I met a sweet boy who looked like he needed a friend.” Smiling at each other, Rey slowly leans down brushing her lips against his own. “And when you’re a ghost hunting duo, how can you really end up with someone else?” 

 

Snorting with laughter, Hux’s fingers entwine in Rey’s hair as she kisses him again. Nibbling against her lips, his tongue waiting for permission which she allows with a gentle moan. Her arms shake as the kisses intensify between them, the passion igniting as her husband’s hands work their way down her back.

 

“Twick or Tweat,” a faint call and a knock at their bedroom door yank them from the heated moment. Both attentions snapping to the noise like two horny teenagers caught by their parents.

 

_ It was one time, Maz, and it was years ago! _

 

Huffing with laughter, Rey places a gentle kiss on the tip of Hux’s nose. Moving to rise, Hux’s arms tighten reflectively, whispering at his wife, “He could go back to sleep?”

 

“Oh baby, it’s over,” her whispered reply is cut off by another knock as she stands, pushing the shirt over her pregnant stomach. “Come in, Matt.”

 

“Twick or Tweat,” little Matthew Hux shouts as he barges into the room, Armitage laughing as his son struggles to join him on the bed. 

 

Matthew had been the puzzle piece that Armitage never realised he needed until the nurse had gently handed the newborn over. Stunned, Hux had stared down at his child, in awe of how his son’s nose was the same shape as Rey’s, the wisps of hair even a few hours after birth appearing as dark as his mums. But it had been when he had opened those tiny eyes for the first time, gazing sleepily back with irises the same shade of green as Armitage’s own, the sight leaving him breathless.

 

“Can we go Twick or Tweating now?” Diving into his father’s lap, Matthew’s little hands grasp at his arms, the chaos of an excited three-year-old pulling Hux from his memory.

 

“No, Matt, not yet, it’s too early,” Armitage replied, watching as his son stares at him with those big, wide eyes.

 

“But it’s Halloween, you said we would go today.”  Rey laughs as she stands, muttering how the baby was wreaking havoc on her bladder to herself. 

 

“We have to go when it gets dark,” she explains, kissing his forehead gently as she passes. 

 

“I can’t wait to dress up.” Hux groans at the mention of dressing up, the embarrassing memory of attending his first party with Rey borrowing what turned out to be Maz’s boyfriend, Chewie’s, cat onesie!

 

“Neither can your dad!” Reaching the door, Rey turns and observes the moment. Her child sitting on her husband's lap, chattering excitedly about random topics at a pace she knows Armitage is struggling to keep up with. The baby inside of her moves and she quickly realises why she had left the bed in the first place. “Shoot, I got to pee.”

  
  


*

 

Raking the leaves from the maple tree in the yard, Armitage tightens the scarf against his neck. He catches a glimpse of Matt and Rey snuggled together inside, how they both sit captivated by the movie his child demands they watch. Every. Day.

 

It could be worse, many three-year-olds demand programmes like Paw Patrol or Fireman Sam. Not Rey and Armitage’s child, no, their kid is obsessed with the boy wizard himself. 

 

_ Harry Potter. _

 

Rey blames Armitage, she’s adamant Matt’s obsession began when her husband began reading the books to the bump. Not just the first one,  _ oh, no! _ Hux planned and managed to read the entire series, out loud to Rey’s stomach. 

 

And now, every day without fail, either Hux or Rey, sometimes both, sit with their three-year-old child and watch at least one Harry Potter film.

 

Hux had joked that it could have been worse, he could demand to watch Star Wars, but he had quickly apologised when Rey had awarded him with a murderous look worthy of the  _ Empire.  _

 

_ “One fandom is enough for now, Armitage, maybe Santa will bring Matt the boxset for Christmas.” _

 

Chuckling at his wife’s fondness for Fandoms, he didn’t catch the sound of the door opening. Leaves in a heap, he watches as his son shrieks with laughter when he dives headlong into the crunchy, fallen foliage. Throwing them high in the air, Hux doesn’t even feel a stab of annoyance when he sees his son looking up at him. 

 

The love and adoration written across his small face, a look Armitage never takes for granted. Pulling him into his arms, grabbing a handful of his own leaves, he throws them high above him and his boy. The sound of laughter echoes in the garden, a familiar noise in the Hux residence.

  
  
  


*

 

As darkness descends on Halloween day, Matthew Hux is practically vibrating with excitement. Shrugging on the robes his mother has caught him admiring for weeks in his wardrobe, Rey’s smile so wide her cheeks ache. 

 

The scar is drawn on painstakingly on his forehead by his father, adhering to the book’s description. The glasses are perched on Matt’s tiny, button nose and the Gryffindor Lion sits proudly on his chest.

 

“Harry Potter.” The grin his son rewards him soothes any form of embarrassment at wearing his own costume of robes, although slightly shabbier than his sons. More freckles had been painted across his cheeks and Rey had been adamant that one side of his nose be dirtied to stick to character.

 

“Oh, look at you two, my very own Harry Potter and Ron Weasley!” The flash of the camera alerts father and son to Rey’s presence, her robes were baggy against her stomach, graciously altered by Maz to allow Rey to stick to canon.

 

_ No, Hux, you know for a fact Hermione wasn’t nine months pregnant in the series! _

 

Hair backcombed within an inch of its life, a few customs made spellbooks in hand, the Hux family depart to Trick or Treat and this is one they would never forget.

 

* 

 

With embers of the sun fighting against the oncoming night, they reach their first house, the garden overrun with colour, the green growing up the side of the two bedroom bungalow. Matt sprints up the path towards the front door, illuminated by a guard of carved pumpkins, each decoration more intricate than the last.

 

Knocking, Matt can barely contain his excitement, gripping his father's hand, he practically jumps when the door opens. “Twick or Tweat!” 

 

“Oh my god, Chewie, Harry Potter’s at our doorstep..” Beaming down at her grandson, a witches hat balanced precariously on top of her hair, Maz lowers the tin bursting with candy for Matt. 

 

Chewie, Maz’s longterm boyfriend, appears sporting a very familiar-looking onesie that has Hux struggling to contain his laughter. A snort escapes Rey when she catches sight of the beast of a man. “I’m surprised you didn't want to wear this, Armitage, you could have been Crookshanks!”

 

“Hmm.” Hux catches Rey wince whilst rubbing the side of her stomach, the laughter dying instantly in his throat.

 

“Rey, what is it? Everything ok?” Concern etched on his face, his limbs tense as she eventually smiles back at him, pushing backcombed hair from her face.

 

“Everything’s fine, Ron!” Winking cheekily at Armitage, one of her hands catching his own and gives it a reassuring squeeze. “Come along, Harry, we need to get to the next house.”

 

“Yeah!” Running into Maz and Chewie’s arms respectfully, Matt bids farewell as they continue onwards to their next destination.

 

* 

 

“Wooh, they went all out here,” Rey whispers to Hux as they arrive at Poe and Finn’s apartment, the outside of the building reminiscent of a haunted house, the hallway covered with cobwebs and glow in the dark eyes as they reach their friend's door. 

 

Matt knocks and when the door bursts open, squeals ‘Twick or Tweat’ to his two uncles. Dressed as Batman and Robin once again, even though their friends have argued with them time and time again that it’s over.

 

The two men fawn over the families outfits, “Oh, we have got to get a picture of this!” The pair descending on them both with their phones. Eventually, the family poses for one, Hux with his arm around the shoulders of Rey and a gentle hand on his son’s arm in front.

 

“Ok, enough, let the pregnant lady through,” pushing her way into her friend’s home, she bolts to the bathroom. 

 

“Rey, everything alright?” Poe calls out as Finn helps Matt choose his choice of candy, stuffing most of the bowl’s contents into the kid's bag.

 

“She has to pee.”

 

“I got to pee.”

 

Both Rey and Hux answer at the same time, causing their friends to laugh. “You two have been together too long,” shaking his head, Poe laughs when he notices both Finn and Matt comparing each others costume.

 

“Hey, Matty. How about next time you stay, we have a Superhero marathon? Think it’s about time you were introduced to comic book films.”

 

*

 

Hux watches through the rearview mirror as his son’s eyelids begin to lull, the exhaustion of the day slowly creeping up on him. “Stay awake, little Potter, just one more house.”

 

The quiet ‘ok’ has him smiling when he notices Rey’s face pinch in the corner of his peripheral, his eyes flicker to the way her hands rub against her stomach. The motion of his head snapping in her direction catches her attention “I’m fine, he’s just excited that’s all.”

 

The hint of strain in her voice has Hux worried, his eyes flicking back to the mirror to check on Matt “We can go to the hospital or home Rey, he’s beat anyway and I’m sure Rose and Ben won’t mind.”

 

“I don’t think so, it’s our goddaughter’s first Halloween, I’m not missing it.” Taking a deep breath, she smiles at Armitage when he continues to throw her worried glances. “I’m fine Armie, just too much candy earlier.”  

 

“Have you heard anything from your dad?”

 

“I sent him a picture of Matt and he thought it was great.” Drumming his fingers on the wheel as they drove further towards The Solo home, Matt watches the kids outside on their own Halloween adventures. “I never thought he’d be a good grandfather,” speaking almost to himself, he feels Rey’s hand move gently to his arm.

 

“Matt dotes on him Armie, but if he ever treats you like he did before then he’s out of our lives.” Taking his hand off the wheel, his fingers entwine into hers.

 

“I know.”

 

Armitage’s relationship between his father was healing, a day at a time. He will never forget their conversation on the plane or how he helped him return to Rey smoothly, but like an abused dog, Hux couldn’t help but be wary of the man.

 

They had started slow, built trust over the years. Brandol resigned from under Snoke’s tyrannical leadership, releasing some of the pressure, but the relationship between Brandol and Armitage hadn’t begun to build on those foundations till the birth of Matthew. 

 

_ Rey had been in labour for days, Maz and Armitage taking it in turns to be with her as they waited for their babies arrival.  _

 

_ It had been on one of the rare times Armitage had left Rey’s side, she was sleeping soundly and Maz had told him to grab some coffee. Walking to the vending machine, his steps had slowed when he reached the waiting area; sitting nervously, playing with his thumbs, had been his father. _

 

_ He hadn’t even thought about the text he had sent when Rey first went into labour, the message quickly forgotten the moment his wife had screamed his name. “Brandol, what are you doing here?” _

 

_ The elder man shot up at the sight of his son, the skin tight with fatigue around his watery blue eyes. The suit’s he refuses to give up in his retirement, wrinkled and the shirt creased, nervous energy radiating from the man. “How’s Rey doing?” _

 

_ “She’s tired, but good.” The elder man eased back in the plastic chair, Armitage joining him on the one to his left. “You didn’t have to come, it’s going to be a while still.” _

 

_ “I know,” patting his son on the leg, Brandol smiles wistfully, staring at the doors Armitage had appeared from. “I’d like to stay if it’s all the same.” _

 

_ “Ok,” Hux nods gently, gesturing to the coffee machine, laughing softly at his father's grimace. “Brandol, why are you here?” _

 

_ “Because I missed this part with you, I wasn’t there for a lot of your firsts.” Hands outstretched, Brandol shrugs his shoulders. “All I can do is make sure I’m here for you now.” _

 

The excited three-year-old in the back seat of their car, pulls Hux from his memory, unbuckling as they reach Ben and Rose’s home.

 

Walking past the handmade tombstones, Matt skips in front as Rey and Hux follow behind, holding hands. Pressing the doorbell, Armitage smiles as Matt screams ‘Twick or Tweat’ to his Uncle Ben, the giant adult fake-jumping at the intensity of the child.

 

“Wow, are you here to bring me to Hogwarts, I don’t think that I’ll fit in that bag,” Ben jokes as Matt giggles, gripping his Halloween bag, practically bursting with goodies, at his favourite Uncle’s antics. 

 

Joined by Rose, their six-month daughter dressed as a mini witch in her arms. Rey coos at the sight of her goddaughter beside Armitage, her hand still gripping his as the baby stares up at the strange sight the Hux family must look. 

 

Hannah gurgles and reaches towards Matt as he descends on the tub of goodies his Uncle Ben had appeared with, the grown-ups laughing when she tries to take the glasses off the three-year-old, intrigue and determination etched in her young face.

 

“Hey, Rose, would it be much trouble if Matt stayed here for a while?” Confused at her request, Armitage feels the grip on his hand tighten for a moment. Face pale, her eyes flicker to his. The question dying on his lips when she practically whimpers, “I think I went into labour a couple of hours ago.

 

*

Armitage Hux’s second child was coming and he was dressed as Ron Weasley. Panic had ensued the moment Rey had admitted the level of her discomfort, both Hux and Ben helping her to the car as Rose ushered Matt inside, promising the terrified couple that he was fine to stay.

 

Now, hours later, Rey grips onto his hand, short nails embedded into his skin as she breathes through the pain. “I forgot how much this hurts.” Pushing herself forwards, Hux’s fingers tighten, his lips running across the clammy skin of her forehead.

 

“Not long now before she’s here.” Another contraction hits as Rey bares her teeth against the pain, pushing pieces of sweaty hair from her eyes, he notes the fire within.

 

“I’ve told you, it’s another BOY,” the last word is ripped from her throat, her body convulsing as the piercing call of a newborn stuns the couple to silence. 

 

The midwife smiles kindly, gently passing the precious cargo over to touch mum’s bare skin. “Congratulations, Mum and Dad, you have a baby girl.”

 

A shock of red hair catches Armitage’s eyes first, a lump of pure bliss warming his body as Rey cries tears of joy at their latest addition. Wiping the tears tracking down his wife’s face, he places a kiss to her forehead as his eyes struggle to leave his newborn daughter.

 

Gurgling against Rey’s skin, Hux rests his hand against the newborn's back. His breath stolen away when she opens her eyes, gazing back at him.

 

“Armie,” their eyes meet, Rey’s exhausted gaze filled to the brim with pure love. “We're not calling her Acorn.”

 

*

Rey sleeps as Hux watches the newest addition to his family join the rest of the newborns joining the world today, marvelling how in a sea of tiny limbs she’s easily distinguished by her fiery red tufts of hair.

 

“She’s beautiful.” Brandol murmurs, joining his weary child. Both men watch through the glass, as Hux’s father’s hand gently rests on his shoulders “She looks just like you.” 

 

“We’ve named her Amber Tiffany.” He feels his father stiffen, turns and is shocked by the emotion written in the old man’s glassy eyes. 

 

“You’re mother would have loved that.” Fighting back the wave of emotion he wasn’t used to feeling with his father, Hux moves to return to Rey’s bedside. “I’m proud of you, Armitage, and she would be too.”

 

Hand on the door handle, Hux wipes an errant tear from his cheek, “Thank you.” Twisting the handle, he stills once more, “I think Matt would love you to pick him up from Ben and Rose’s, if it’s not too much trouble?”

 

A shocked expression crosses his father’s features, quickly dissolving into something Armitage is too fatigued to deduce as he nods slowly. “Thanks, Dad.”

 

Amber Tiffany Hux and her mother, Rey, were allowed home two days later. Wrapped in a blanket they stole off Maz many years ago, they rest on the couch, her son cuddled at her left as her daughter sleeps soundly in the Moses basket to her right. 

 

Hux admires his family from the doorway of the kitchen; cups in hand, he moves to join them as the familiar melody of Harry Potter begins. “C'mon, Dad, the film’s about to start,” Matt beckons, pulling the plaid patterned blanket from himself. The drink’s put on the side, he feels his son settle against him, his small arm stretched around his father's stomach, his hazel eyes never leaving the screen. 

 

Rey’s eyes meet his, her hand stretching across the top of the sea to play with the strands of hair at the base of Hux skull. His lips find the back of her hand, pressing a kiss he hopes conveys the emotions he struggles to express with words, both of them smiling serenely at one another.

 

His eyes slowly fall to his young daughter, the amount of love he feels for this precious gift almost too much for his heart to handle. The name she bears, a reminder of someone he will never forget, a way to keep the memory of one of the most important people alive.

 

Settled as they watch Harry start his journey at Hogwarts, a flicker of moment catches his attention. Standing at the doorway, a kind smile playing on her lips, eyes so similar in colour to his own, stands his mother.

 

He’ll blame it on being drowsy from the lack of sleep later, but at that moment, wrapped together with his family, Armitage Hux feels at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta @Azuwrite who has betaed all these chapters, who basically receive files of word vomit from me and makes it readable!!
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed the journey that Armitage and Rey have taken, I'd love to know what you think about my first Reyux story :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! 
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my soul!


End file.
